reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Highlanders
is an Xbox 360 clan. Any Questions should be to R0ry9814 on the Xbox 360 or to snekcid98@btinternet.com, however using the e-mail method WILL BE SLOWER AND MIGHT NOT EVEN BE REPLIED TO! My apologies to the would be Highlanders, but membership is currently closed. About the clan ABOUT THE CLAN: We are an Xbox 360 clan in Red Dead Redemption. We are based on the real life Highland Regiments which you can find out about here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scottish_military. Our HQs are Cochinay, Coot's Chapel and Torquemada. REGIMENTAL MARCH: our Regimental March is Cock O' The North but don't worry that doesn't matter. And here is a link to our Regimental March: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qM1IkXFAQ0 RANKING: The Highest Rank is Field Marshal, which is permanently held by R0ry9814, From there we progress onto the Colonels of the various Regiments (These men are Commisioned Officers or COs also COs are the only ones in Infantry Regiments who can ride Horses into battle) The Colonels (In additon command the Sergeants, Corporals and Lance Corporals (These men are Non-Commisioned Officers or NCOs). The Sergeants can Command 4 Privates, the Corporals can command 3 and the Lance Corporals Can command 2. If an NCO thinks that a Private should be promoted he should notify his Colonel, the dicison will be finally made by the Field Marshal. ALLIANCES: None (formerly the Buffalo Clan) DRESS REGULATIONS (Skins): Note: None of these are compulsary, they are PREFERED. It is Compulsory however to use a millitary skin Preferabley from the "American Army". Field Marshal: Colonel Allende Colonels and Majors: Jan Booth and Jose Rodriguez Sergeants: Gaptooth McGee, Eric Morganson, Buffalo Soldier and Chief Mangan Corporals: Frederick Littlefield and De Santa Lance Corporals: Big Bob Moorcock and Stephen Paul Privates: Slick Nick Funtz, Tall Trees Ty and Juan Vargas BATTLE HONOURS: The First Action, 18 July, The Longest Day, 19 - 20 July, The Return, 16 November. MOTTO: La A Bhlair S Math Na Cairdean, On the Day of Battle Friends are good. Battles Note: If "mercenaries", "bandits" or "unionists" is written anywhere it means players that are not in the clan. The Battle of Tall Trees: Date: 18 July 2011 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: The Buffalo Clan. Enemy Forces: The Green Bandits. The Battle of Tanner's Span: Date: 19 July 2011 Outcome: Draw Allied Forces: The Buffalo Clan. Enemy Forces: The Killers. The Battle of Fort Mercer: Date: 20 July 2011 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: The Green Bandits. Mercenaries. The Battle of Riley's Charge: Date: 20 July 2011 Outcome: Defeat Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: The Perps. The Battle of El Presidio: Date: 20 July 2011 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: The Perps. The Green Bandits. The Battle of MacFarlane's Ranch: Date: 23 July 2011 Outcome: Draw Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: Chocolate. The Battle of The San Luis River: Date: 25 July 2011 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: Mercenaries. Enemy Forces: Chocolate. The Battle of Repetance Rock Date: 16 November 2012 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: Chocolate. The Battle of Greenhollow Date: 18 November 2012 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: Bandits. The Battle of Montana Ford Date: 18 November 2012 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: Unionists, Bandits. The Battle of Tanner's Reach Date: 18 November 2012 Outcome: Victory Allied Forces: None. Enemy Forces: Unionists, Bandits. Regiments Note: An "Issued Weapon" is a Weapon a man can use at the start of a battle. 92nd Gordon Highlanders Type: Infantry/Vanguard Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Bolt Action Rifle, Knife, High Power Pistol Issued Weapons COs, High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse 42nd Black Watch Type: Infantry Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Bolt Action Rifle, Knife, High Power Pistol Issued Weapons COs: High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse Highland Light Infantry Type: Light Infantry/Snipers Issued Weapons Privates: Rolling-Block Rifle, Knife, High Power Pistol Issued WeaponsNCOs: Carcano, Knife, High Power Pistol Issued Weapons COs: Carcano, Knife, Horse, High Power Pistol. The Scots Dragoon Guards Type Cavalry/Dragoons Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Pump Action Shotgun, High Power Pistol. Knife, Horse Issued Weapons COs: Pump Action Shotgun, High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse. 79th New York Infantry (Cameron Highlanders) Type: Infantry Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Bolt Action Rifle, Knife, High Power Pistol Issued Weapons COs, High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse 48th Highlanders of Canada (Frasers)* Type: Light Infantry/Reserves Issued Weapons NCOs and Privates: Bolt Action Rifle, Knife, High Power Pistol Issued Weapons COs, High Power Pistol, Knife, Horse *The 48th May not exist they are here as a trial. Rules 1. Obey Your Superiors 2. No Team Killing 3. Do not give orders to someone from a different regiment 4. Fight well, fight hard 5. Do NOT kill civilians unless necsessary 6. Racism will NOT be tollerated 7. Just Don't mess around 8. Obey all the rules 9. There are no more rules Joining the clan Just send a message to R0ry9814 and you must have a mic. Members Field Marshal * R0ry9814 (Donald Ferguson) Colonels *jake77797 (Joseph "Arthur Wellesley" Reith, HLI) *dark shadow495 (Connan Gordon, 92nd) *Stryker11teen (Stephen Armstrong, NY Camerons) Majors *AnonymouSxFlash (Colin MacIntosh, HLI) *SNIPERSTAR0617 (Garett Ferguson, NY Camerons) Lance Corporals *deathslayer419 (John McTavish, 92nd) Corporals Sergeants Privates *AnonymouSxFlash (John MacDonald, HLI) *zTMCz PidgeonZz (Daniel "Danny" MacFarlane, HLI) External links Category:Posses